


The Will of the Witch

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cosplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Horror, Love/Hate, Magic, Physical Abuse, Picture Story, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: Once upon a time, deep in the dark forest, there lived a witch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a picture story I originally posted on twitter--You can see it [here](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/793816348669259776).  
> While the story is short, it is whole all on its own, sort of, and you can read it by itself, but the pictures definitely help you get the feel of the thing.
> 
> I had a lot of fun doing this, and I hope y'all enjoy it. ♥

Once upon a time, deep in the dark forest, there lived a witch. The villagers knew she was strong and cruel, yet she never attacked. Not once, strangely enough. They had never even seen her face.

And so they left her in peace, to live her life sad, alone, and secluded, doing as witches do day and night.

But she wasn’t alone. She had her doll--perpetually at her side, always at her beck and call, doing only as she pleased.

Well, most of the time. Sometimes, the doll would misbehave, and he would run and hide from the witch. The witch would always catch him, time and time again. It was almost as if it was simply a game they play. Hide-and-seek.

In the sweetest, most loving way she knew how, the witch would show the doll her displeasure. “This is what happens when you make me unhappy,” she would say softly as she clawed at the threads keeping him in one piece and pierced through him with the same staff that had brought him to life.

When her rage had calmed, she would hold him close, soothing with words what she had hurt with her hands. “It hurts, doesn’t it?” she would coo sweetly at him. “I’m sorry, I only did it because I love you.”

“I know you just want more playmates,” she would say as she tugged gently at his strings, pulling his pieces back together again. Then she would grace him with a rare smile. “Don’t worry. We will have more company soon, I promise. An entire little village of our own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
